


Just doing what they're told

by Cavan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan
Summary: “Gibbs, what the hell was going on here today, I had calls from a Metro Police Captain and the Head of Base Security complaining about an incident this morning at the southeast gates about proper procedures not been followed” demands Vance.“I don’t know I have been in the Hover Building since 05:00 hours and just got back” explains Gibbs





	1. Chapter 1

Just doing what they're told  
Monday 14th August  
Just as he was getting ready to leave at the end of the day Tony sees Gibbs step off the elevator carrying a tray of coffee cups and wondering where Gibbs had been doing all day as Tony had run a check on Gibbs phone and it had been in the Hoover Building. Just as Gibbs reached the bullpen Director Vance steps out of his office and shouts down “Gibbs, DiNozzo my office now”. Gibbs looks at DiNozzo askance what’s that about and Tony just shrugs his shoulders as if he had no idea what the matter was, 

Director Vance’s Offices 18:30 hours  
“Gibbs, what the hell was going on here today, I had calls from a Metro Police Captain and the Head of Base Security complaining about an incident this morning at the southeast gates about proper procedures not been followed” demands Vance.  
“I don’t know I have been in the Hover Building since 05:00 hours and just got back” explains Gibbs  
“DiNozzo, your name was mention, care to explain what the hell did you do to cause all this trouble” states Vance  
Tony takes a cup of coffee and sits down indicting for the others to do the same.  
“” Well it all started this morning  
DiNozzo’s Apartment 06:00 hours  
The call came to Tony’s phone just before 6 am, there was a dead body near the southeast gates of the Naval Yard. Tony then makes a conference call to his teammates letting them know that they were back on duty. Gibbs says he will be there in an hour and a half, call Ducky and to wait for him, then he closes his phone. Tony says goodbye and sees you soon guys but Ziva and Tim just hang up without saying a word.  
Tony is the first to arrive. He gets out and talks to the guard on duty and the two patrol officers who answered the first call for assistance to get as much information as he can before the boss arrives, the body is that of young male about 22years of age, blond hair, blue eyes and around 5ft 11ins tall if standing (you know what I mean). Next to arrive is McGee just ahead of Ziva, Tim gets out of his car and waits for Ziva to teach him while looking around to see what is happening, Tony walks over to them and tells Ziva to “Shoot and Sketch” and Tim evidence collection. 

Then the two of them look around and get into Tim’s car and get out their phones.  
“Tim, Ziva what are you doing I told you to get to work”  
Ziva looks up at Tony and says “Remember we don’t take orders from you, just Gibbs and he said to wait for him, so we are waiting for him as ordered” and goes back to her messages on her phone. Tim just shakes his head and says “what Ziva said” and shows Ziva something on his phone and the both laugh  
“He will not be here for another hour and he will want answers” replied Tony.  
“He said to wait so we will wait” was the response from the car. Tony goes to his car and gets out his camera work bag. He starts by taking pictures in and around the body and then sketching the area like he was shown. As Tony is putting away his sketchbook the ME van arrives and out jumps Palmer and Ducky carrying his bag of tools.  
Walking over to the body and passing the cars Ducky notices Tim and Ziva sitting in Tim’s car and they seem to be busy on their phones, shaking his head he goes to Tony who is standing next to the body and asks “What do we have here, Tony” Tony replies “Young male with no obvious cause of death, Ducky, I was hoping you could help with some info, need some help here”. Then Palmer arrives with the gurney and body bag “Hey Tony why are Tim and Ziva sitting in the car over there while the body is over here” Tony looks over and shakes his head and states “Their just following orders, so Ducky any news for me”.  
Ducky checks the body probe and looks up at Tony and says “Temperature 89 degrees, died a couple of hours ago” looks over at the parked cars and asks “whose orders”

“Ducky don’t get involved, just forget it and let us get on with the job” pleads Tony. “no Tony, whose orders are those two followings” demanded Ducky in his no-nonsense voice. “The Boss’s orders, Ducky, do you get it now. They are only following Gibbs’s orders” whispers a red-faced Tony as he knows that it will be around all the DC is a few hours and who knows where by tomorrow that he can’t run a crime scene. The Navy yard already knows that Tony has no authority on his team even though he was the second in command.  
“Where is Gibbs I can’t see him “replied Ducky. “He’s not here yet won’t be here for another half-hour “states DiNozzo “if he makes it here at all”. Turns and starts to collect the evidence around the body while Ducky and Palmer bag up the body and place it on the gurney for transport to the ME van and back to the Morgue.  
Two hours later Tony finishes bagging and tagging the evidence, thanks to the patrol officers and the guard assistance. After placing the evidence in his car Tony tells Tim and Ziva that he is finished and is heading back to the Yard, they look up at Tony and shake their heads.

Six hours later Ducky finishes the autopsy declares that the young sailor, Thomas Shaw, died of a brain aneurysm and not murder apparently, he had been suffering from headaches for three weeks but the doctors could not find what was causing them. Tony then calls Thomas Shaw’s CO to let him know the outcome of the investigation so he could inform the family of the death. The case was closed and the paperwork finished by the end of the day. When Tony had gone to Shaw’s duty station on the base and spoke to his CO, Lt John Smyth, and CPO Davis that Thomas Shaw was a good sailor with a clean record but was not feeling well the last few weeks and he had complained about headaches and had been to the infirmary.  
Tony had call Tim and Ziva numerous times through the day telling them to come back to the office but after the third call and being told that they were waiting for Gibbs, Tony stopped calling and just got on with the work in the quiet bullpen. ””


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell” states a shocked Gibbs “So the case is closed as where are Tim and Ziva now”. “Well if you didn’t stop off at the SE gate then I expect that’s where they are still waiting for you and yes, the case is closed” replies Tony “Just me telling them to come back to the office is not good enough for them. I’m sure if the gate security they can let you know”. Tony phones the gate as he puts the phone on speaker “Gerry, Tony here from this morning, just to let you know that you are on speaker with Director Vance and SAC Gibbs. Are there any cars still parked there”? “Yea, there are two cars I believe they belong to your colleagues" PFC Gerry Flynn replied. “Gerry, this is Director Vance, have those cars been there all day?” “They took turns going for food and drinks but other than that they haven’t moved, sir” the PFC answers “Gibbs here, have you asked them what are they doing there and haven’t you told them to move”. “Yes, Sir, Agent Gibbs, I’ve told, First Sergeant Fernández told them but they ‘keep saying waiting for the Boss’ Sir. First Sergeant is off to talk to the Head of Security to find out what to do next”.  
“Thank you, PFC. That will be all for now but can I ask you not to do anything for a few minutes” asks Director Vance indicating to DiNozzo to cut the call. “I’ll call the Head of Security and ask him to not take any action for an hour while we discuss this”.  
After Vance was finished his call to HoS the 3 men moved the discussion to the conference table.  
Gibbs - “DiNozzo, I leave you in charge for 1 day and you drop the ball”  
Tony - “Boss, no you did not leave me in charge of anything and I did my job to the best of my ability”  
Gibbs - “What do you mean by not been in charge when I’m not here you are not in charge”  
Tony – “Will remember all those times you have told both Ziva and Tim that they don’t have to listen to me telling them what to do”  
Gibbs – “I’ve never said that”  
Tony – “Come on Boss, even I have heard you on 5-6 times myself and not forgetting the loud discussion on last Friday evening just before you left, you remember Director, you were standing at the banister looking down in the bullpen. Gibbs half the floor heard you. We can get anyone from SAC Thompson’s team up here and they properly are able to tell you word for word or you can just look at the security feed it can record the volume as well you know”  
Vance – “How did you know about the volume I thought that was a well-kept secret”  
Tony – “Shephard, while Gibbs was on his break let me know and asked me to keep it quiet”  
Vance played the security feed  
(the security feed)

As Gibbs steps out of the elevator, he sees standing by Ziva desk throwing down a report and tell her to redo the report and then does the same to Tim. Everyone has been working for the last 3 days straight and the last thing everyone need is to be shouted at by Tony. Gibbs heads into the team’s bullpen and head slaps Tony so hard that Tony’s chin hits his chest.  
Gibbs – “Tony what have I told you about giving my team orders”  
Tony – “As your second in command, when you are not here it is my job to give them orders especially when it comes to ensuring that the paperwork has to be completed correctly”  
Gibbs – “Just listen to me You Do Not Give My Team Any Orders, do you get it. Now, McGee and David, you are not to follow any orders given to you by anyone but Me, do you understand”  
Ziva – “Yes Gibbs”  
Tim – “Yes Boss”  
Gibbs – “Get out of here, Monday morning finish this paperwork unless we get a new case”  
Tim and Ziva shut down their computers and put away their paperwork and say Good Night to Gibbs and smirk at Tony as they walk past him.  
Tony – “Boss, can we talk about this”  
Gibbs – “There is nothing to talk about, I told you how it is going to work, get used to it or you know where the elevator is. Is your report ready or do you need more time”?  
Tony – “You know I can’t finish mine until Ziva and Tim finish theirs and that’s not going to happen until at least Monday now. So, I’ll see you Monday morning”  
With that Tony clears his desk shuts off his computer and heads home

(end of security feed)

Tony – “Are you telling me that neither of you thought this would not happen as I am amazed that it has taken this long for the two of them to stop listening to me”  
Gibbs – “Tony, this is not what I meant”  
Tony – “Director, you heard that on Friday what did you think was going to happen since you didn’t do anything about it you must agree with the sentiment of what Gibbs said”  
Vance – “Gibbs runs his team the way he wants to run his team, and it is working”  
Tony – “Director, you are the Head of this Agency so you supposed to ensure that all the agency rules are followed. Not just some rules and not just by some agents but all rules and by all agents”  
Tony – “I suppose I/we are lucky that nothing worse happened that my 2 subordinates only were insubordinate”  
Gibbs – “What do you mean”  
Tony – “Well if it was a case of murder and the culprit wanted to get the person or persons investigating the crime would I have any cover I don’t think so unless we count PFC Flynn or the patrol officers as my back-up”  
Gibbs and Vance look at DiNozzo in horror  
Gibbs – “No Tony, they would have backed you up, you got to, believe me, they are your teammates”  
Vance – “Yes, they are NCIS agents they would have helped if you needed it”  
Tony – “But don’t you both see I did need the help and they were not there for me, who did you think went with me to see Thomas Shaw crewmates before I knew it was not a murder, I had to ask SAC Balboa for assistance as I could not go alone, as that is against NCIS procedures.”  
Gibbs – “Tony, your wrong. We’ll, me and the Director will sit down with them and we’ll make sure they know what they did was not acceptable. You’ll see things will change. I know I was wrong in what happened on Friday and should have let you do your job. I’ll change.”  
Vance – “But we do not need and drastic changes, just that they need to do their jobs, they are good agents they just forgot that today”  
Tony – “That’s what I thought you would say, that they just misunderstood and they didn’t mean to disobey my orders. Poor Tim and Ziva, it wasn’t their fault they didn’t know any better. But they have been here a number of years and they know better the just want to do any better. Can I ask you how many people do you think knows what happened today, 10, 20, 30? Because I think half of the people working in this building and I would think most of the Naval Yard, the local police station and anyone else they all talked to. So, the FBI, NSA, CIA, Homeland and any other agency. I would even bet our other NCIS offices may know so how am I supposes to work here now”  
Gibbs – “You are wrong, no one will talk”  
Vance – “I will make it an order that this is not to talked about inside or outside the agency”  
Tony – “Cops and agents are the worst gossips around, I bet $50 that NCIS LA and New Orleans know now or will by tomorrow morning. Go on call Fornell and Tom Morrow see what they say and then call Callen and King tomorrow”.  
Gibbs calls Fornell  
Fornell – “Gibbs, miss be already”  
Gibbs – “just wondering if you heard anything yet”  
Fornell – “No, not expecting any news for about a week but you know that so what’s this about”  
Gibbs – “Did you anything else today, maybe about NCIS?”  
Fornell – “So the rumor is true then, insubordination, lack of cover and procedures not followed, I said that wouldn’t happen not on your team, my God is everyone ok”  
Gibbs – “Thanks, just needed to know if there were any rumors, talk to you soon”  
Next Vance calls Tom Morrow over at Homeland.  
Vance – “Tom, how are things”  
Tom – “Vance, I was wondering if you would call after the rumors that have been going around today. I hope that Tony is Ok. This is bad business; you better get ahead of it or it just might bring down your agency.”  
Vance – “Thanks for the advice, see you soon, goodbye”  
Vance’s phone rings  
Vance – “Vance”  
Caller – “Security here, just to let you know the gate security has just entered the building with Agents McGee and David in handcuffs and are heading up to your office via the bullpen”  
Vance – “Thanks for letting me know”  
As Vance hangs up, he relays the information to Gibbs and DiNozzo.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later the was a knock on Vance’s door and in walks PFC Flynn and two of his colleagues with a bewildered Agent McGee and a dishevelled Probationary agent Ziva David.  
PFC Flynn – “Reporting as ordered by Head of Security with agents McGee and David, Sir”  
Ziva – “Gibbs, Look what they have done to me, why do I have these cuffs on, I am an AGENT here and should not be treated like a criminal”  
Turning to PFC Flynn  
“Take these off now” Ziva shouts  
The PFC turns to the Director who just nods his head, thinking what else can I do.  
Flynn then turns to Tony who just shrugs his shoulders as if to say what else can you. This was not missed by those in the room.  
Gibbs – “PFC Flynn, can you explain what happened to Agent Ziva” looking at the state on the PFC’s uniform and Ziva’s clothes.  
PFC – “Agent David, took offence when I went to her car and informed her that she had to move her car. She and Agent McGee got out of her car and she stated that she would move her car when she was good and ready and that I should not give her any orders. At which I told her that if she did not move the car that we would move it for her. At that point she went to strike me which I blocked, she then kicked my legs out from under me and as I fell I grabbed her and we ended up on the ground. I quickly flipped her over and applied the handcuff at which point agent McGee over to me put my colleagues had already had come over to assist me so before anything else could accord they place McGee in cuffs as the had already notified my CO and informed her what was happening. She told them to assist and to bring the two prisoners here and she would email the video of events”  
McGee – “You recorded that, why”  
Flynn looks at Tony as to ask - is he for real - at which Tony just nods his head as if to say - Yes he is that stupid -  
PFC – “All the area around the Naval Base and the Navy Yard is recorded 24/7 in case of any and all incidences, this is common knowledge, Agent McGee”  
Vance – “PFC Flynn, you can remove the cuffs and thank you for your assistance in this matter, I will take over. Have you pressed and chargers against Agent David”  
PFC – “I will leave that up to my CO but I do believe she should be charged with assaulting an officer in the performance of their duty, but as I said I will leave that up to my CO as she may want other charges filed”  
With that, the PFC and his 2 colleagues left the room. A strange hush fell over everyone in the room until finally   
Gibbs - “Ziva, what the hell were you thinking”  
Ziva – “He should have stayed away I was working; he did not have the right to assault me like that”  
Tony – “He was doing his duty and you tried to assault him and he arrested you as was his job and not to so might have cost him his job”  
Ziva – “What would you know, you probably got your friend to assault me and would you have been my knight in shining and get me off”  
Tony – “Firstly I only meet PFC Gerry Flynn this morning when I went to the crime scene, he only started to the base last week. Secondly, I will not try and get an assault charge levelled against you lifted as you were to be charged but do you think that the Director would let that happen?”  
Vance – “DiNozzo, do not try and imply you know what I would do”  
At that moment the door opened and in walk SecNav Potter ….


	4. Chapter 4

SecNav Porter – “Can someone care to tell me what the hell has been going on here today, I have been fielding calls from a number of people since early afternoon about agents seating in cars outside the Naval base since first thing this morning and then assaulting the guards on duty”  
Ziva – “I did not assault anyone I was the one assaulted”  
SecNav Porter – “I know who was and who was not assaulted I have seen the video evidence and it shows clearly what happened. I would like to know why you and your colleague were there all days as you did not seem to do anything, going by the video, except doing things on your phone. By the way, what are your names?”  
Ziva bristled that the SecNav had spoken to her like that and then to imply that she was so unimportant as SecNav did not remember her name.   
Vance jumped in before Ziva could reply as he knew how Ziva would reply to that statement.  
Vance – “This is Ziva David and Timothy McGee, Madam Secretary. I can explain what happened, there was a body found at the Se Gate this morning  
SecNav Porter – “I know all that as I said I saw the video”  
Turning to DiNozzo the SecNav asked   
“SFA DiNozzo, you were there this morning, do you care to explain why you seemed to have done all the work at the crime scene while these two sat in their car and did no work”  
Tony looked over at Gibbs and Vance wondering if he should tell the Secretary the whole or a sanitized version.  
Tony – “I received a call first thing this morning that a body was found by the SE gate of the Naval base I contacted my team via the Conference call setting on the phone to let them know that the case. SSA Gibbs informed us that he would be by in an hour and a half, to call Ducky and to wait for him. I proceeded to the crime scene and started to process the crime scene. When Agents David and McGee arrived I assigned that tasks to complete so we could have some of the work done by the time Agent Gibbs arrived. They informed me that they would wait for Agent Gibbs as he had ordered us to wait for him and so the returned to McGee’s car and sat and waited..  
Gibbs – “wait a minute DiNozzo, I did not mean that no work was to be done and to wait for me, I expected everyone to do their duty and I would meet them there”  
Tony – “But that was not what they heard”  
SecNav – “Please continue, Agent DiNozzo”  
Tony – “I continued processing of the scene and discussed the case with the ME team when they arrived and then Dr. Mallard and his assistant Mr. Palmer. Once the body was removed to the morgue and I was finished processing the crime scene I returned to the office to investigate the manor of how Thomas Shaw had died. I instructed both McGee and David to who had gotten delayed with his business and only returned a short while ago. Ma'am”.  
SecNav – “Agent DiNozzo, Tony, will you wait downstairs for me”  
Tony – “Yes, Ma’am”  
As Tony goes to leave Director Vance’s office Ziva stands in his way.  
Ziva – “You will not get away with this when my father hears about this, he will want another chat with you and this time who knows”  
Tony – “Let me ask you something Ziva, while you were sitting in your car, not following orders in full view of cameras all day, is that the Mossad though you, what do you think your Mossad trainers would say. And who's to say he doesn’t know already with how many people in DC that you have threatened and just annoyed”  
Ziva – “You wouldn’t, Gibbs wouldn’t let you do that”  
Tony – “Not me, but who do you think called Secretary Porter, I didn’t. Agents, Cops and Guards can keep secrets but gossip now that needs to be spread”  
With that Tony leaves the room with everyone knowing that it can’t be brushed under the carpet.  
SecNav – “This is a right mess. IA will be here tomorrow to interview everyone involved and anyone who might have any pertinent information, this will be an open and honest investigation. Agents David and McGee, you are suspended from duty, you will hand your badges and guns to Agent Gibbs now and you are not to contact with anyone from NCIS until after this investigation is over apart from the IA agents”.  
Ziva – “Gibbs, do something we were following your orders”  
Gibbs – “I never told you to disregard Tony instructions”  
Tim – “You said that we were to follow your orders only, you were there Director and Director you didn’t disagree. So that is what we did. You said to wait for you so we waited, we didn’t do anything wrong”  
Gibbs – “YOU SAT IN A CAR ALL DAY, NOT FOLLOWING ORDERS. ASSAULT AN PFC DOING HIS JOB. AND YOU DARE TO WHINE -WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG-. CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID RIGHT TODAY? Just give me your badges and guns and get out”  
David and McGee hand over their badges and guns and head out the door to be stopped by SecNav Porter   
“Remember that this is DC and there are cameras everywhere, so don’t do anything silly”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
SP – “Now gentlemen now that we are alone can either of you explain that show, it was completely out of order. The insubordination I just witness is so out of line even if it had taken place outside on the street but for it to happened in this office and in front of senior management is so unbelievable.”  
LV – “I am sorry Agent DiNozzo was out of line, I will make sure that he will be reprimanded, I would expect an SFA to behave with more decorum. Gibbs, you will see to that”  
SP – “Agent DiNozzo is the only person has behaved correctly throughout all of this and you want to reprimand him that is the most idiotic thing I have heard excluding the scene I have just witnessed here. Gibbs, why did you not call back and tell your team you would be delayed and care to tell me what orders was Ziva David indicting to when she mentioned -we were following your orders-”  
LJG – “The meeting I was in overran and I knew that Tony would get on with it and t thought that the other team members would do their jobs. Well, it seemed that last Friday I may have told them that they were only to follow my orders implying that they should not follow Tony’s orders”  
SP – “Director Vance you heard this and did not correct that information. They are two of the junior agents in NCIS and they are restricted to following one person’s instructions, what if a different SSA instructed them to do something at a critical time and they refused and did what they wanted would that be alright”  
LJG – “Ziva and Tim know they have to follow orders given to them by senior agents”  
SP – “No they don’t or what happened today would not have happened, I do believe I should some extra training in ‘Following the Chain of Command’ may be needed by all involved in this fiasco. And to make it clear that means you two seem to need the training as well” (I may need to get that class secretly video, it could be a laugh)  
Looking at the shocked expressions on their faces, it would be a great show.  
LV – “Madam Secretary, I do not think that would be necessary. I’m sure that would be a waste of resources”  
SP – “It would only be a waste of resources if people did not learn from the training, now are you telling me that would happen because if that is the case then maybe I should just terminate the staff who can’t follow the chain of command as it one of the fundamental rules of employment here and in other agency in America”  
LJG – “I know how to follow the chain of command as does the Director, we both worked in the Military before becoming agents”  
SP – “If that is so, then why don’t you two insisted that the junior agents follow it? It seems that you order them not to follow the chain of command at least with their Senior Field Agent from what I have seen. This does not seem like it is a new thing by their attitude but something that has been happening for a while. If this a new accordance Agent DiNozzo would have been more shocked and not as accepting as he is and if this is not sorted we may lose him and that is not something I will accept”  
LJG – “no, Tony will not leave, we are his family”  
SP – “Is it true that you did not have contact with your father for years, Agent Gibbs, why was that. If I remember correctly Agent DiNozzo does not get on with his father, as we believe his father was abusive to Tony. So for Tony then family means something he properly different than it means to us and something to get away from”  
LV – “Where would he go, there are not many agencies who would except the way he acts here”  
SP – “He could go to any agency you know of and some so secret that you don’t in this country and a number around the world. He is one of the best agents in the world. He gets offers on a weekly basis from 4 agencies that I know of, Tom Morrow has wanted him to move since he moved to Homeland, and Tobias Fornell would snap him up even though he arrested him a few times. I think the President even has a copy of his full file and is thinking of offering him a special job, Tony is that good.”  
LV – “Why would the President want a washed-out frat-boy like DiNozzo, Tim McGee is a far better agent with more degrees”  
SP – “How many degrees does Tony have do you think”  
LV – “He has one degree and that is in Phys-ed from Ohio State”  
LJG – “He also has a master’s in criminology and something in profiling, I’m not sure what he was taking the course before I went to Mexico”   
LV – “That was not in the file I have”  
LJG – “I know it was there when I went off on leave so unless Dir. Shepherd removed that information I don’t know what happened to the info”  
Holding up her fingers Sarah Porter counts off  
“Tony has a BA in Phys-ed, Ph.D. in Criminology, MA in Profiling, Ph.D. in Computer Science and an MA in Music & Film. And if I am not mistaken he is still going to college here in DC, I do not know what he is studying but you can guess that the President does know”. “Tony is the master of the undercover and has a gift for languages”.  
Gibbs and Vance sat there awestruck as they had known Tony for years and the SecNav have only did not interact much with Tony or at least they thought he didn’t, so how did she know so much about DiNozzo.   
SP – “When I started as the Secretary of the Navy, I asked around for those I should look out for assignments or Promotions and his name came up so I asked my secretary to gather as much information as she could get. I must say when I read the file I was amazed and wondered why he was still an SFA and not an SSA or higher. So when I heard that the President was looking for a special investigator I sent him Tony’s file”  
As the SecNav went on the angrier Gibbs got.   
LJG – “Why would you do that, we need him here, I need him as my SFA”  
SP – “The President was looking for a special investigator, what was I to say no one good enough at NCIS and I did not feel it was right to not give Tony’s file why should we hold him back just because you want him as what a buffer between you and other LEO’s or do most of your paperwork, yes I know he does 85% of your work plus his own, doesn’t he deserve to know that people other than you know he is good. So I wouldn’t be too surprised if he doesn’t get a call as soon as the President hears about what happened today, he may already know as he has many meeting with the elite of the agencies and gossip spreads.  
Down in the bullpen Tony’s phone rings  
TD – “DiNozzo here”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello is this Anthony Dante DiNozzo”  
TD – “Who may I ask is calling?”  
“This is Sarah Buckingham of President Hayes Security Team”  
TD – “Yea, who is this really, who put you up to this and it is a silly prank”  
SB – “Please call the White House and ask for me, I have some important information for you”  
Tony asked the switchboard to call the White House for him.  
TD – “Hello, I would like to speak to Sarah Buckingham Please”  
SB – “Agent Sarah Buckingham, how can I help you?”  
TD – “I am Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?”  
SB – “The President would like to meet you at your earliest convenience”  
TD – “I really only call back to see who would answer, can I call you back soon”  
SB – “Yes, I will be here for the next 2 hours but the switchboard can always reach me, bye”  
TD – “Goodbye, I will call you soon”  
Tony sits back in his chair stunned, not knowing what to think and wondering why the President would want to talk to him.  
Twenty minutes later SecNav Sarah Porter came down the stairs from Director Vance’s office with Gibbs and the Director following her. Seeing a stunned Tony at his desk she walked over to him.  
SP – “Tony are you alright”  
Jumping up Tony replied  
“Ma’am, yes no yes I just had a strange call”  
SP – “They call you already”  
TD – “You knew the White House was going to call me, what do they want me for, I am just a Senior Field Agent”  
Everyone on the floor stopped to listen as no one gets calls from the White House.   
SP – “I don’t know what they want you for but I know the President was looking for a great investigator so I put your name forward and I believe other agencies also put your name forward as you are one of the best agents in America. Good at undercover, the youngest Detective in Baltimore, you have a number of college degrees and you are still improving your knowledge and are willing to assist others”

Tony just stood there and looked at the Secretary of the Navy, no one had ever complimented him like that or know about   
SP – “What did you tell them?”  
TD – “I told them that I would call them back later and make an appointment”  
Gibbs – “Tony, do you really want to leave the team, what happened today won’t happen again you have my word on it”  
TD – “You say that now but in a few weeks or a few months down the line you will forget or expect me to forget and I will be back to been disrespected again and been make the scapegoat again. I don’t think I can let that happen. We don’t know what the President wants me for, who knows I may not be suitable but I can’t just ignore a request from the President and now can I?”  
SP – “Your right Tony, go call and make the appointment and if this is something you are interested in go for it as an opportunity like that only come around once in a lifetime so don’t miss it”

Tony call Agent Sarah Buckingham  
TD – “Agent Buckingham, Tony DiNozzo here, I would like to make that appointment”


End file.
